Along with the recent development of communication technology, the following methods have been used to provide information to users.
1: Internet Web
2: Internet push-type news distribution service
3: FAX information extraction service
4: Sending material requesting coupons attached to newspapers/magazines
5: Inquiry by free dials
6: Sending material requesting postcards
As portable information terminals are being widely used, information providing services using character information are becoming active. However, since a portable terminal has a limited display ability in size, colors, and resolution, a detailed information providing service capable of compensating for it needs be realized.
The above methods are conventionally used to acquire detailed information, though they have limitations.
Methods 1 and 2 are limited to PC or terminal users well versed in the Internet environment, and it is also time-consuming to find a URL necessary for access to desired information. Method 3 is limited to FAX users. In addition, the print ability (monochrome printing and print preview) is limited, and the output cost (telephone charge or cost of paper) is for the users to bear. Methods 4, 5, and 6 are available for many and unspecified users. However, a user can acquire information several hours or several days after the request. The information provider side must also prepare a physical request processing system, resulting in an increase in information providing cost.
As described above, in the prior art, a user cannot select a providing form according to cost in receiving provision of information.